Child Of Laughter
by Alaria MacNab
Summary: The only life Lhunrothien has ever known is that of the Havens, under Cirdan the Shipwright's protection. But when Lhunrothien is discovered to be empathic, she makes the journey from safety to danger to find out the story of her past and purpose in life.
1. News

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, Cìrdan, or any other characters that may be found in the Simarillion or Lord Of The Rings Trilogy. I own Tarahawen.  
  
Prolouge: News  
  
It was dusk when the decision was made. She and the child would go forth that very night from Eregion before anyone suspected anything.  
The moon was high overhead as the young Elf made her move. She and her lover said their quiet goodbyes at the east gate before she took the small bundle tightly in her arms and disappeared into the blackness of the night.  
  
****  
  
Nearly 100 years later, Tarahawen sat on a pavilion overlooking the Sea. The small Elf played around her.  
"Stay away from the edge Lhun." She called to her daughter.  
"Okay Mama." The young Elf responded "I will."  
Tarahawen smiled and looked out to sea, knowing her lover would send for her in a matter of months, as soon as the shadow's danger had passed Eregion. She was so far off in her dreams that she didn't hear Cìrdan and a stranger come up behind her.  
"Lady Tarahawen," The second Elf said suddenly, making her turn round, "I bring news."  
The little Elf stopped playing as she watched the stranger whisper in her mother's ear. Her mother shook her head and burst into tears.  
"Mama!" The girl cried, "Mama what's wrong? Mama please, tell me what's wrong!"  
"Come here Lhun." Cirdan said soothingly, taking the girl into his arms, "Mama needs to be alone right now."  
"Mama doesn't need to be alone! Mama needs to be with me!" Lhun cried as Cirdan took her away from the platform, "Mama tell them you need me!" 


	2. The Grey Havens

Chapter One: The Grey Havens  
  
I am Lhunrothien; the swift, silent and deadly child of Laughter. Be not deceived by my title. I am just as deadly as the most feared creatures of Middle Earth, more so in some aspects. This is my true story. There are others that may say different, but I have shrouded my past in lies to protect my present, and my future.  
  
I was born to Elvish parents in Mithlond during the second age. My parents were overcome by grief when I was a young maid and left for the Undying Lands without me. My carefree nature faded that day. I had long forgotten my age when I came under the care of Cìrdan the shipwright. He taught me well in the Lore of the Teleri and in the history of the Elves.  
I was not very old when I became suddenly overwhelmed and collapsed while I worked in the shipyard. The council in Mithlond called me to them and informed me that I had been blessed by the power of Empathics. Forever would I be blessed, and cursed, by the emotional burdens of others. I learned of my parent's sudden departure but Cìrdan refused to tell me why they had become so grief stricken. I sensed that something terrible had happened outside of my home on the shore of middle earth and in year 2250 of the Second age I decided to leave the Havens to seek answers and peace in my heart in the wide wilderness of Middle Earth.  
Cìrdan, who had been like a father to me for my entire life was sad to see me leave but was never one to hold the fair Lhunrothien back. The day before I was to leave I received his summons and went to where he stood, looking over the sea.  
"You summoned me Lord?" I asked, walking slowly across the mosaic floor towards him. "Fairest child of my Laughter," He spoke slowly in Sindarin, turning awayfrom the sunset, "You still plan to leave tomorrow for Imladris?"  
"I do my Lord." I responded  
"You know that the walls of the Havens have sheltered and protected you from those emotions and pains of Middle Earth?"  
I bowed my head. I had been preparing for months for the burdens I would endure when I left the Sea. I had, for the first time since I collapsed, journeyed out to the crowds, I had subjected myself to torture that no other Empath dared attempt. I was ready, or so I thought.  
"I can not hope to dissuade you from your decision." Cìrdan sighed, "But you should know that you will always be welcome near the sea, should you choose to return."  
With that, he crossed the room to me and took my hand in his.  
"You have been like child to me Lhunrothien." He said simply, his pain brought tears to my eyes, but I did not look away. He reached into the small silk pouch at his waist and removed a simple silver band set with a deep blue jewel. "If the pain becomes to hard to bear, focus on your happiness and it will get better."  
With that, he turned back just in time to see the sun set below the smooth shinning waters of the Sea. If he heard my whispered thanks as I left his chamber, he gave no sign.  
  
****  
  
It seemed that the entire population of Mithlond came to bid me fairwell. Most were sad, but there were some at the back who had come simply to fulfill expectations. I wasn't angry with them, for since I had collapsed, I had mostly remained secluded in a tower to the south of the city. They couldn't be expected to feel sad for my going, when they barely knew I existed.  
I stood before Cìrdan that glorious morning as he presented me with a quiver of arrows, two long knives, a dagger and a gilded long bow. The deep blue stone of Laughter hung solemnly around my neck and Cìrdan's ring sat on my finger, but I was dressed in the green garb of a traveler and a forest green cloak sat on my shoulders. To the careless observer, I was none other but an outcast, which was exactly how I wanted it.  
I let a cry escape my lips before turning away from the Teleri.  
"I will return hither to the land of my life!" My voice ran clear over them and they cheered as I turned and headed down the path towards the unknown. 


	3. The Road To Imladris

Chapter Two: The Road To Imladris  
  
The roads I traveled those days were dark and lonely ones, full of shadow. Over time, I became accustomed to my solitude but did not hurry along the path. Three months after I left the Havens, I became suddenly aware that I was drawing near to Rivendell. I could feel the joy of the Elves and the sorrow. I am not a very sensitive Empath, and can only sense things within a certain distance. I was overjoyed to be this close to Imladris, and I quickened my pace.  
One day I was just breaking camp when a large silver object hurtled over the tree line, aimed straight at my head. I ducked, but too slow as the creature's talons caught in my hair and pulled me over. I hit the ground and hastened to untangle the bird from my dark blonde hair. Having done so, I sat up and laughed as the bird hastened to mend what remained of her pride.  
I recognized her as a Hawk of Taniquetil though where she was headed or what her purpose was a mystery to me. I stood up, thinking that the young Hawk would simply be on her way. I rolled my extra cloak into a pouch around my waist and started a quick march to Imladris, picking an apple from a low hanging tree as I went.  
The sun was high in the sky when I heard the rustling of leaves behind me. I stopped suddenly and dropped into the bushes, drawing my knife.  
It wasn't long before I saw her and I laughed aloud. There was the Hawk, following by hopping along behind me. Why she didn't fly was a mystery, but it was clear to me then that I was being followed. I stepped out of the bushes and spoke to the bird for the first time.  
"It would appear that you and I travel in the same direction. Have you a reason?" I used common tongue just in case, but the Hawk's response was only to hop over to me and climb to my shoulder. It was then that I noticed she had been badly beaten. She looked like a Princess who had been rejected by her people, if she was of royal blood, she would be blessed with a lengthy lifespan, that is, if she could survive her wounds.  
I tended to her wounds with what healing I knew. I bound the gash on her leg and when I was done I lifted the majestic animal to my shoulder and spoke softly to her in Elvish.  
"As you are unable to speak," I said as I walked "I don't know how you shall tell me your rightful name."  
She did not give me any sign that I was wrong, so I continued.  
"So I will tell give you a name, and if you should disagree, you can peck me in the ear." I smiled, "Perhaps Nufenien?" My response was a sharp pain in my left ear. "Alright then, Perrantiel?" She moved, this time digging her talons into my shoulder. I considered it for a long time as I walked through the trees, the Silver hawk on my shoulder "Enhith?" I said at last, thinking of her position on my shoulder, tensing for possible pain, but none came. "That's it?" I asked, disbelieving. She merely stared forward, her piercing blue eyes looking through the trees straight ahead.  
It appeared that Enhith and I would be traveling together for quite some time so as we journeyed East, I used all my knowledge and ability to heal her wounds properly so she could return to the hunt but for the most part I was unsuccessful and left Enhith in obvious pain.  
  
I was a day's quick march from Rivendell when an incredible pain suddenly overwhelmed me. I pulled myself as far as the Ford before my pain became too much and I collapsed.  
I do not know how long I lay asleep but when I awoke I was in the House of Elrond. The first sight I had of the famed Rivendell was that of a carved ceiling in a chamber where I had been placed after I was found beside the Ford.  
I rolled over in the soft bed to see Enhith on a magnificent perch near the balcony, she had been healed during my sleep and upon seeing that I was awake, she happily flapped over to my bed and sat on my head.  
"Good morning to you as well friend!" I laughed, lifting the fair bird from my scalp "I see that you have recovered nicely!"  
"She is not the only one." A calm voice said from the entrance to the chamber. "I see the young elf has awakened."  
I turned to see an Elf, who I could only guess to be Elrond, dressed in long blue robes, standing on the threshold. He gestured to a small side table "You should find all appropriate garments for you here, I leave you to your biding."  
He left and slowly, I climbed out of the bed. I walked to the table and beheld the fair dresses that had been laid out for me and I shuddered. While in the Havens, I wore dresses only when I was called to be in public for a formal occasion, I sighed, knowing that I must be expected for something formal and slipped into the soft purple gown with long sleeves. I had barely finished putting it on when two young Elven maids entered the chamber. They were both fairer then I and their deep blue eyes were joyous as they introduced themselves as Eriâth and Dimernil. They sat me down and brushed my long hair smoothly but quickly. They tied it back into a single braid before leading me from the chamber onto an open pavilion.  
This was my first real sight of Imladris. Trees were in bloom, elven children played and seated on the Pavilion was Elrond Half-Elven and several lords of the house.  
"Please, stranger, sit." Elrond said, his voice reminded me of water rushing over smooth stones in a narrow creek, I lowered myself into the chair provided for me. "We wish to know, exactly who you are and why you were found at the brink of the Ford."  
I spoke slowly, noting that my every word was being documented by a dark Elf dressed in teal.  
"My name is Lhunrothien, child of Laughter." I said, choosing my words carefully, "I am traveling East from Mithlond to seek answers. I am Empathic and as I reached the Ford, I was overcome by a terrible grief, one that I could not bear, and I collapsed."  
Elrond looked at me, his dark eyes piercing mine.  
"You know nothing of you past?" He asked  
"None but that my parents sailed to the Undying lands when I was very young. I was raised by Cìrdan of Mithlond."  
"Cìrdan has a good heart." One of the Lords said, "He must have seen something in you to have taken you in as his own child."  
"I know not his reasoning." I responded.  
"Nor I." Elrond mused, "But I will see what can be seen of this matter of your family, and your unique abilities. As for the incredible grief."  
A hush fell over those assembled. I pleaded into Elrond's eyes, 'Tell me please, I have suffered greatly.'  
"Word has reached us that Sauron the Deciever has given nine Rings of Power to Nine mortal Kings of Men." He answered her inward cries, "They have fallen into shadow, and three days ago we received word that one such King had emerged from Sauron's fortress in the South."  
I nodded, for that was all I could do. I rose and bowed to Elrond. He did the same and I left the council. The dread on my heart had not been lessoned, but the questions in my mind had reached a new level. I went back to my room and as Enhith looked on, I cracked under the pain that the council had felt, and I cried. 


	4. Mystery Revealed

Chapter Three: Mystery Revealed  
  
Several weeks passed before I could emerge from my room. Rivendell was smaller then Lindon but the hundreds of Elves who dwelt here felt the brute force of the world's darkness. There was fear in that place, such as I had never felt before.  
During those weeks, I threw myself into the task of learning the history and the songs of my people. Eriâth brought me books and maps and I learned about the workings of Arda. I learned of the cities of Men and the cities of the Dwarves. By the time the pain lessoned, I was a learned Bard, but the tidings of the world as I saw them were Dark, and when I left my room, I went in search of Elrond Half-Elven.  
I found him with a fair Elven maiden. Their heart's were light and I smiled as I drew near to them.  
"My Lord Elrond." I said softly, "May I have a word with you?"  
Elrond looked at me for a moment before nodding. The Elven maid walked a short distance away and Elrond motioned for me to sit down.  
"Do you know why I am empathic?" I asked hesitantly.  
Elrond sighed and did not answer immediately. "I sent word to Cìrdan, telling him that you had arrived and I asked him if he had any knowledge of your parents. Word arrived yesturday before dusk.  
"Cìrdan thanked me for my concern. He said that as far as he knew, you were born in 1500 of the second age, but you were born to Celebrimbor in Hollin before your mother Tarahawen brought you to the Haven's to protect you from Sauron."  
"You mean, Celebrimbor was my father?" I asked disbelieving, I had read of the great Jewel Smith in my studies. "But, he was no Empath, was Tarahawen?"  
"No." Elrond said shortly "Cìrdan feels that your unique abilities come from the day of your birth. For you see, Lhunrothien, you were born on the same day that the first Ring of Power was completed."  
"But, all records say that Celebrimbor had no wife or children." I was puzzled, "Why was my existence hidden from the rest of the world?"  
"As you may already be aware, Celebrimbor and his smiths created nineteen Rings of Power with Sauron's help." Elrond explained, "Three for the Elves, Seven for the Dwarves and Nine for Men. When it became clear that Sauron had other purposes, Tarahawen left Hollin at Celebrimbor's request and brought you to the Havens. Not long after, they received news that Eregion had been destroyed and Celebrimbor was dead. Your mother sailed to the undying lands not long afterwards, she couldn't cope with the loss."  
I sat in silence, he hadn't really answered my question, but I didn't know what to say. I stared at my hands on my knees. Finally, I brought myself to look up and meet Elrond's gaze.  
"Why was it so important that I be hidden?" I asked again  
"As Celebrimbor's daughter, you hold the power and ability of Eregion, but something else, you, and only you, have the ability to break Sauron's link to the Rings Of Power. That Ring you wear on your finger, Celebrimbor made that for you in secret before the Elves declared war on Sauron. He used all that Sauron had taught him, but against Sauron's evil. That Ring, is a Lesser Ring of Power."  
I looked down at the blue stone shining on my finger. "This ring is magic?" I asked  
"It is Arawing, the 'Daughter Ring,' and according to Cìrdan's records, a messanger brought it from Hollin but Tarahawen left it in his care until such a time that you were old enough to receive it." Elrond said, examining the ring, "Know this Lhunrothien, Sauron's forces can never know who you really are. Under no circumstances can your parentage be discovered."  
"I understand." I nodded and stood, "I will not stay for very much longer. Thank you for your gracious hospitality."  
"Your welcome." Elrond rose as well, "You have a hard path ahead of you, good luck."  
I nodded and left the garden, heading back to my chamber and to the silent company of Enhith. 


	5. Gilgalad

Chapter Four: Gil-galad  
  
Imladris celebrated every night with a great feast but that night was the first that I dared attend. The mood was light as I walked into the Hall that night with Enhith on my shoulder. Elrond and Celebrìan were seated at the head of a great table and when they saw me enter they beckoned me to join them. I walked the length of the hall and Elrond ordered an extra chair to be brought up next to a great Elven Lord and a perch with suitable feed for Enhith. I sat down, looked around and caught my breath in my throat, for sitting on Elrond's immediate left was the mighty Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor. He and I had never met, though Cìrdan had raised us both, he had long left Mithlond when I arrived. There was an immense sense of power radiating from his stature, he caught my eye and I quickly looked away. Sitting beside me was an elf that I recognized as being present at the Council so many weeks before. He caught me looking at him and smiled. "Fair evening young Lhunrothien." He said, his voice like music. He was not much older then I, perhaps two hundred years at most. "Fair evening." I responded, "I know you were present at the Council weeks before, but I know not your name." "I am Glorfindel." He laughed, "You are not one to avoid topics are you?" "No, I suppose not." I smiled, "tell me, why has the King Gil-galad come to Imladris?" "I know not in great detail." He responded, "Perhaps he has come to discuss with Lord Elrond matters of the Nazgul." "Perhaps." I mused. After the feast, I went with the host into the Hall of Fire and sat beside a young Elf who I did not know. The Elven Minstrels sang, there was joy, but there was also pain of memories past in the room. After a while it became too hard to bear and I got up to leave. The moon was full as I walked through Rivendell's gardens. Enhith sat calmly on my shoulder and after a while I came to a carved stone bench; I sat and stroked Enhith's majestic head paying little attention to my surroundings. "Are you alright?" Someone asked, snapping me back to reality. I looked up to see Gil-galad standing a mere two feet away, his blue eyes clear and concerned in the moonlight. "My lord." I said, kneeling before him. "Please." He responded, and I returned to my seat. "The pain in the Hall was immense." I said, nodding He came and sat next to me on the bench, "Sometimes, it's like that for all of us." He said softly, placing his strong hand over mine, "It will get better, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, it will." With that, he stood and placing a soft kiss on my brow, walked down the path, leaving me staring after him. 


	6. Shadow of Dreams

Chapter Five: Shadow of Dreams  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed that night. Thinking of things long past, things I didn't understand. I dreamt, and my dreams were troubled.  
*I saw Celebrimbor, my father, standing before a young woman with a child in her arms. She was to make her passage alone, in secret so that none could tell the Darkness where she went.  
He kneeled before Tarahawen, taking his hand in hers.  
"My dearest, dearest love." He whispered, "Be silent and be swift, for all our sakes."  
"But what of us love?" Tarahawen said, her voice troubled, "What will become of us?"  
"I will send for you when the danger has passed." He replied, removing a small bundle from his cloak and handing it to his lover. "Take this with you to the Havens, and if things go awry, give this to Lhunrothien when she has reached maturity."  
A solitary tear trickled down Tarahawen's face but she appeared resolved. She took the package from Celebrimbor but looked at him with questioning eyes.  
"Go, now." Celebrimbor glanced around the darkness, "It will be explained to her in time and we have already tarried too long."  
With that, Celebrimbor rose and kissed Tarahawen gently. Celebrimbor turned back towards Hollin and disappeared into the blackness of night, Tarahawen lingered for a moment longer before turning away from her home and into the wilderness.  
Suddenly I was standing in the forge at Eregion as the Orcs burst in. The Elves fought bravely but were cut down one by one. I watched as Celebrimbor, brandishing a hammer and red hot poker unleashed his fury on the Orcs of Sauron. He cut through them two at a time, swiftly taking them to the ground. I saw one particularly large Orc come out behind him, but Celebrimbor did not hear my call as the Orc drew back his blade, preparing to strike.*  
"Lhunrothien!" a voice called as I was wretched from my dreams, "My lady, the Lord Elrond wishes to see you."  
I opened my eyes and looked around the chamber. It was still dark out and a young elf stood at the door to my room with a light. Slowly, I brought myself to climb out of bed.  
"Am I to go immediately?" I asked sleepily.  
"He requested that you dress before hand." The Elf smiled as I walked to my wardrobe and removed dark green pants and a tunic. I slipped them over my undergarments before following the Elf out of the room and down the corridor. He led me to where Elrond stood with the young maiden I had seen him with in the garden that day and several other Lords of the house in a wide arched entrance.  
"Lady Lhunrothien," he said, "it is imperative you go to Lothlorien to hide the Elven ring there."  
"At this hour?" I asked  
"By the time you reach the borders of Imladris it will be day." Elrond replied, gesturing to the assembled company. "Here is your escort."  
I looked at the Lords assembled. No doubt they were good fighters but I had not yet gained complete control over my abilities and it would be a great burden for me if I traveled with them.  
"My lord, I must kindly decline any escort, as I did when I left Mithlond." I said hesitantly, "I cannot yet completely control my Empathic abilities and I would find it a great burden."  
Elrond looked at me, his dark eyes reading mine. Finally he said "I am sorry Lhunrothien but more danger fills the world every day. It would be most unsafe for you to venture out on your own. I am surprised that Círdan would let you journey forth alone from the Havens, but I know not his reasons, only mine."  
"Besides," The Elven maid spoke for the first time, "I return to my home in the Golden Wood. These lords are to be my escort and I insist that you escort me as well."  
I realised that I had been fooled by none other then Celebrían of the Wood. I also took a closer look at the Lords around me. Glorfindel was there but Gil-galad was not, I was glad of this, I was not yet ready to face him after our encounter in the garden. I didn't recognize any of the other tall Elves. Slowly my gaze drifted back to Elrond.  
"Will you not be coming with us Lord?" I asked  
"No." He replied, "There are matters of the utmost urgency that require my attention here in Imladris. But I will journey henceforth to Lorien before too long."  
I nodded, "Then I will go if I am allowed to retrieve my weapons."  
"It has already been done," Elrond smiled as my weapons were brought forth. My knives were tied around my waist and Círdan's quiver was strapped across my back. The oval jewel of Laughter was once again around my neck and Arawing on my finger. I took my long bow in my left hand and looked up at Elrond.  
"Alright." I said to all present, though my gaze never left Elrond's, "I am ready."  
"Good." He said but then quieter to only me he said "In Lothlorien you may find answers to the questions you seek."  
With that seven set forth from Rivendell before the sun had fully risen. Glorfindel and I leading with Celebrían, and an Elf who introduced himself as Iaralata close behind. The young Noldor called Luinrhos followed with Vanaweth and his brother Haedo bringing up the rear. As we climbed up a low hill on the way out of the valley I glanced behind the company to the First Homely House and couldn't help thinking I was fleeing a relationship with the High King of the Noldor. 


	7. Fireside

Chapter Six: Fireside  
  
"We had best make camp." Luinrhos called as the sun sank low in the sky on the fifth day of marching. The rest of the escort nodded their agreement and began to search for a suitable place to spend the night. We found it in a small cave in the heart of a dense thicket and quickly settled down. The sun was sinking below the hills and if we were not quick we would run out of time and be stranded in the dark.  
Glorfindel and Vanaweth soon had a decent sized fire burning at the mouth of the cave. I watched as Enhith flew off to a nearby tree for her night's rest. It was a cold night and we huddled around the fire with cloaks wrapped tightly around our narrow shoulders. Haedo opened his pack and passed around the day's rations.  
Conversation over dinner was light and sparse. We talked of earlier days, never once bringing up Arawing or my task at hand.  
"Anyone for a song?" Vanaweth asked after we had finished the meal. For a moment all was silent save for the sound of the trees rustling in the night breeze. Then, quite suddenly, a clear voice rang out over the bright flames.  
  
"Twas long ago, mid towering peaks, Fairer city never was.  
Holding secrets, shading lives. But alas, betrayed by Kin and friend.  
With Treachery comes destruction, Moutains Encircling lost to the Dark  
  
And Escape in the night To Morgoth's Doom  
City in Stone, Hidden and protected. When his sister ventured forth.  
Returning with chi-"  
  
Luinrhos abruptly stopped singing, keen ears listening to the darkness of night, which was now alive with more then that sound of wind.  
"Orcs." Glorfindel breathed and our circle became alive with activity.  
Vanaweth extinguished the fire in such a way that it would be invisible to the passers-by while I pulled the cloaks from the ground. We rushed to the back of the cave. Having reached the wall the unarmed Celebrían crouched behind us. Haedo silently notched an arrow to his bow, the other Lords and I following suit. We kneel poised and ready in the darkness as the sound of many heavy feet drew nearer and nearer. No one dared move as a dozen heinous looking creatures rushed past the opening of the cave. My heart was clenched in fear and I could feel the fear of the others as if it were my own. One by one the foul creatures past us by until the last one stopped, turning his head slowly to look in the cave, I closed my eyes, praying that he would not see a reflection from the head of one of our arrows. We hardly dared breathe until finally, after what felt like hours, the beast passed by. Slowly, very slowly, I exhaled and felt my friends do the same. Glorfindel was the last to lower his bow. When he had at last done this, and the sounds of Orc feet had faded into the distance, the escort began to unroll extra cloaks along the floor of the cave. Glorfindel was to take the first watch and slowly, one by one, each Elf drifted of to sleep. I lay on the ground, staring at the ceiling of the cave for the longest time before I stood up and walked over to where Glorfindel was building a new fire. "How goes the night Lord?" I asked, coming up beside him wrapping my cloak tightly around me. "It goes well." He responded, not taking his eyes away from the rekindled orange flames. We sat in silence for a moment before he asked a question that seemed to have been on his mind for quite some time. "Why come East?" "Pardon?" I responded. "You came East from Mithlond to seek answers, but would not more answers have been found in the Havens, or over the sea?" He asked, putting a branch on the growing fire.  
"There were no answers left in Mithlond." I responded slowly, "Círdan would tell me no more then what I already knew and it appeared that he was the only one who knew anything about me. I would have much preferred to find it out with my own eyes as opposed to having it told to me by the Valar in Aman."  
Glorfindel nodded, glancing up from the fire to make eye contact with me across the flames. His gray eyes shimmering in the fire's reflection.  
"You should return to your sleep Lady." He said, looking back at the low fire, "I will wake you for the next watch if you wish."  
"Yes, that sounds ideal." I replied, standing up and returning to my space on the cave floor. My last sight that night was of Glorfindel placing another log on the fire. Then my eyes drooped shut and exhaustion took me. 


	8. Nighttime in Lothlorien

Chapter Seven: Nighttime in Lothlórien  
  
Seven days later we came to the edge of Lothlórien under the cover of night. As we approached the wood we were met by a seasoned, well-armed Elf. Surely as well there were Elven Archers hidden just out of sight in the blackness.  
"Galdor!" Celebrían exclaimed, coming to the front of the company.  
"Fair evening my Lady." Galdor replied bowing, "I trust your journey from Rivendell was a light one?"  
"It was." She said, "May I introduce to you my escort?" This she did, and each of the Elven lords bowed in turn.  
"And this is the Lady Lhunrothien of the Havens." She finished, turning to see me bowing low.  
"Lhunrothien has long been expected by the Lady of the Dark." Galdor replied, looking me up and down, "She shall be taken there now if she is not overburdened by sleep."  
"It is not sleep that encumbers me." I replied squinting to make out the figures of the hidden elves in the dark. They were tense, I could feel their anxiety, but they were far from weary. At my words, a young, fair- haired elf dropped from the trees and walked slowly to join our group.  
"Please then, follow Niltor. He will take you forward."  
I nodded and followed the Elf into the shadowy depths of the Golden Wood. The path held many twists and turns but soon we arrived at a great tree, wide around and stretching up into the night. I climbed the tree easily and came to a platform lighted by tiny blue lamps round the edge. Standing at the far end was a Lady dressed in a long black dress. She was looking out into the forest but turned when I stood up on the platform.  
"Fair is the hour of our meeting Child." She said, her voice was silver in the moonlight, "My name is Ariadiel, I am the Lady of the Night."  
"I am privileged to meet you." I said, kneeling. "I am correct to say that you are a Ring-Bearer?" Ariadiel asked  
"I am." I replied, I sensed no emotions from her and it scared me.  
"Do you know your Ring's purpose?" She asked  
"The Lord Elrond was unable to tell me such." I responded, "or he refused."  
"Lord Elrond is wise. But I will tarry no longer with petty conversation." She said, and with that she walked over to a tall silver pedestal on the platform. "There will come a time when you shall fulfill a great purpose in this world. Until then however, it is very important that you learn to control yourself and Arawing. For that purpose, I present to you these."  
She lifted two deep blue daggers from base and walked over to me. The hilts were set with silver stars, one of which glowed faintly as she carried it.  
"I present to you the dagger of Night's Retreating." She said, handing that which did not shine to me. As I took it, the emotions I felt from the hundred of Elves became dim, "It will curb your power until you have strength enough to control it yourself.  
"I also present the dagger of Night's Calling." She continued, handing the shining knife to me, "It will bring protection from your enemies and the peering minds of strangers."  
I took the knives and bowed. "I am honoured that you consider me worthy of these gifts." I said, "I ask that you teach me in the control of my Empathic abilities, and of the purpose of the Daughter Ring. For I know not either."  
The hint of a smile passed across Ariadiel's face, "Very well, you may stay."  
With that I left the Lady's platform in search of my friends. Celebrían had returned to the company of Galadriel her mother but Luinrhos, Haedo, Vanaweth and Glorfindel were being housed on an open dais high above the ground. Climbing to join them, I kindly refused an attendant's offer of my own private platform and pulled myself onto the ledge.  
My companions who had not yet lain down for sleep greeted me. I made myself comfortable beside Glorfindel my friend and listened briefly to the conversations of the Lord. Luinrhos, the youngest of the band, was the first to sleep, followed closely by Glorfindel and Vanaweth. Haedo, who was older then I, curled up in his cloaks shortly thereafter, though I knew he did not sleep. Finally, I was the last awake on the shelf and sat beside Glorfindel's sleeping figure listening to the majestic songs of Lothlorien.  
When I finally did sleep, I did so with the dagger of Night's Retreating beside me and Arawing on my finger. For the first time since I had left my tower in the Havens I slept peacefully, oblivious to the sentiments of others around me. 


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Visitor  
  
I spent close to five hundred years of men in Lothlórien, learning to control my powers and the power of Arawing. I learned that Arawing could not only shield the more powerful rings from the careful eyes of Sauron but it allowed me to reveal the emotions of others to those who could not feel them. These abilities were easy to master and I learned quickly.  
The third power of Arawing that the Ladies of Lothlórien taught me to wield was that of Truth. This often left me fatigued and overwhelmed as I learned to use Arawing to discover lies from truth.  
There came a time when I felt I had learned all that I would from the people of Lothlórien. I had remained there for too long and my companions had all long departed. I missed the Sea and decided I would return to my home in Mithlond.  
Three months after I had decided to make the journey to Lindon, I was walking along the banks of the Anduin with Enhith, who was no longer a child, flying overhead when I sensed the emotions of one who was coming close after me. This was not a Silvan elf of Lothlórien and I ducked quickly behind a large stone jutting partially from the Great River. Enhith high above, saw what I had done and quickly swerved of to the forest.  
It wasn't long before the Elf came level with my hiding place. I felt him before I saw him and recognized the feelings in his heart. I waited until he had passed me by before I spoke.  
"What brings a Lord of Rivendell wandering East of the Mountains?" I asked slyly, causing Glorfindel to spin round to face me, sitting calmly with my back to the rock.  
"Fair morning my Lady." He laughed "I may ask the same thing of you."  
"I am no Lord of Rivendell!" I responded, standing and walking to my friend.  
"Your face is brighter since we last parted." He smiled, looking me up and down, "the Lady Galadriel was right."  
"About what?" I asked suspiciously, "why have you come to Lórien?  
"Your Control has come." Glorfindel said simply, "I was sent for. The Lady knew of your plan to return to the Havens and she wished you to have escort."  
"And you are to be as such?" I raised one slender eyebrow at this proposal.  
"So I am told." He said, leading me back towards the Golden Wood.  
"When are we to leave?" I asked  
"As soon as you are able." Was the response. I looked down at my dusty green tunic and the knives strapped around my waist. My two daggers were attached around my calves and the loaded quiver on my back.  
I looked Glorfindel in the eye and said, "I am ready."  
"Good." ***  
With that, my friend and I left Lothlórien, destined for Mithlond. We crossed the Misty Mountains without trouble but in response to my pleas, we did not go to Rivendell. I was not yet ready to face Gil-galad and after my plight was explained to Glorfindel, he consented and led us the long way round. I sent Enhith to Elrond Half-Elven in Imladris to inform him of our change in plans. At long last I sensed the coming of the Sea.  
We were still a long days march from Lindon when Enhith returned at sunset. We decided to make camp for the night to discuss the somewhat alarming news from Elrond.  
"Sauron the Deciever has disappeared." The letter read, "I fear he has been taken by the Númenóreans to Elenna. Things have turned darker in the darkness of the world. If you will not return Lhunrothien to Rivendell, Glorfindel, I bid thee stay and protect her in the years to come against the gathering storm."  
I realized at that point to which point Elrond trusted Enhith to allow her to bring such news to us in the wilderness, and how much he feared for my safety.  
"Two choices face us, Lhunrothien." Glorfindel said after he threw the letter into the fire, "We can continue on our way to Mithlond and I will stay there and protect thee at thy bidding, or I will take you back to Rivendell at Elrond's inclination."  
I thought of the options for quite some time before I replied, "Though Imladris will give me the protection of Vilya and Elrond, I will not face Gil-galad, nor will I tarry from returning to my home any longer." I said.  
"Very well." He smiled, "Will the fair lady be taking first watch?"  
"Yes, and for the final time, I'm anything but the fair lady." I responded.  
"Of course my lady." He retorted, winking.  
With that, Glorfindel lay back onto a heavy cloak beside the fire. He looked across the flickering flames to where I sat cross-legged staring absent-mindedly into the fire. I glanced up and caught his eye; he smiled and looked up at the star filled sky, humming lightly to himself. I looked and saw, on a branch high above us, the faint outline of a sleeping Enhith.  
"Good night Glorfindel." I said returning my gaze to the Elf that had just become my protector.  
"Good night Lhunrothien." He said, and for a moment, I saw past the quick Elven Lord and saw my friend. 


	10. Back To My Tower

Chapter Nine: Back To My Tower  
  
We came to the Havens as the sun was rising two days later. As we neared the mighty gates of Mithlond, we were approached by a tall Elf dressed in the silver and blue that marked him in the service of the city. As we approached him, Enhith flew down and landed on my wrist, eyeing the new elf cautiously.  
"Hail, Lady Lhunrothien!" He said, rising from his post and coming to meet us, "Long has it been since you trod on our shores. But who is this stranger you have brought with you?"  
"This is the Lord Glorfindel of Rivendell," I said, "He has been my friend and protector for many dark years on the road. And has thus stayed with me at the request of Lord Elrond Peredhil."  
"Very well." The Elf replied, "Will you be returning to you tower in the south?"  
"Yes, I think that is best for the time." I said thoughtfully, "Please inform the lord Círdan of my arrival."  
"Yes, my Lady." He bowed and allowed us entry to the city.  
  
***  
I led Glorfindel through the streets of the city until we came to the narrow stair cut from the mountainside. The guards who had stood at the bottom had long since been removed and grasses had begun to cover the hewn stone steps. Slowly, I started up the steps; Glorfindel close behind, eventually we came to the wide ledge, on which was built what was once a grand tower. Now, it had fallen into disrepair and the sea's storms had played havoc upon it. It was in that hour that Glorfindel beheld that which had kept me sheltered in the years before we had met.  
Enhith left my wrist and flew to the topmost window of the tower. 'Fine' I thought, 'That shall be her room'  
I showed Glorfindel to an extra room at the base of the tower, which would serve as his until we could move out of the tower and down to the city. Then, with heavy heart, I climbed the steps of the tower and came to my old room. It was wide, with a terrace facing the sea. My clothes remained untouched in the wardrobe and the bed still remained perfectly made. It looked as though I had never left it, and hundreds of years had not passed.  
I crossed the room to the Terrace and stood there with my hands on the rail, feeling the gentle breeze from Númenor and Aman. I was so absorbed in the churning waves that I didn't notice the two Elves come up behind me.  
"Lhunrothien?" One of them said and I turned, "You have a visitor."  
Standing at the head of the stairs was Glorfindel, and Círdan, my foster father.  
"I have returned, my Lord." I said smiling and moving away from the window, "As I promised all those years ago."  
"So you have Child." The shipwright took several steps forward and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"There is fear in your heart Lord." I said slowly, sitting on the elegant bench across from him. I looked into his eyes, but he gave no answer.  
"Something is amiss abroad. Lord Elrond sent us news, you have no need to protect me from that which you fear." I pressed.  
"Númenor has captured Sauron." Círdan said, "I have seen the blackness which shall result and I have seen your part."  
I nodded, fingering the gem around my neck, my mind taken away from the seriousness of the moment, after a long while I spoke again. "I have learned control." I whispered, "I do not wish to remain locked up any longer."  
Now it was Círdan's turn to nod. He stood and made his way back to the stairs where Glorfindel stood watch. "I will see that arrangements be made." He said, "Please, join me for dinner tonight?"  
"I will." I replied and returned my gaze to the sea.  
  
***  
The meal with Círdan had been cautious and worried as the lords of his house all knew of the impending danger.  
Círdan was unable to find me arrangements for the night, so on my first night of my return I would remain in the tower with Glorfindel.  
"Goodnight fair Lady." He said as I went off to bed.  
"Goodnight Lord." Was my quick response before I turned to climb the stairs. He turned into his room and didn't see me staring after him.  
Having reached my room I looked at the knives, quiver, bow and arrow that were sitting on the low table beside my bed. I carried my two daggers under the loss fitting gown I had worn and a short throwing knife that Glorfindel had given me was by my side, but I took all three of them off for the night. I changed from my long turquoise evening gown to my nightwear and climbed into bed. This bed was strange to me, and I did not like it. Finally after a good many minutes I fell into a fitful sleep. 


	11. The Fall Of Numenor

Chapter Ten: The Fall of Númenor  
  
I am unaware how long I remained in Mithlond. Years never mattered much to me, though I had been forced to keep track of them in previous.  
There came one day to the Havens a great storm, one of which the likes I had never seen. It ravaged the shores of our land for four days. Glorfindel and I were dwelling within Círdan's house away from the coast at the time, so the storm did not hit us hard, but the docks and those dwellings along the shore were damaged and in the week after the storm we spent most of our time cleaning up.  
I dreamt very rarely, and that night was brought a dream, and in my dream walked a worn path that had not been traveled for several years. It took me north from the city and for a great number of hours I walked.  
At length the path ended and I turned out to face the sea. Enhith flew down to land on my shoulder and the two of us stood silently, looking out at the sea's churning waves. One such wave appeared to rear up and upon it was seated a lady. It was in that hour that Uinen, the Lady of the Seas, came to me. She spoke like the whispers on the wind.  
"Lhunrothien," she said, "Child of Laughter, long have you toiled on the soils of Arda."  
I knelt on the hard rock,  
"Fair Lady," I said, "What would you have of me?"  
"The mighty land of Númenor has been destroyed by my kin." Uinen said; her voice layered with pain, "I have saved one boat and sent it upon the shores of Middle Earth. There shall they dwell for years to come, but first they must find hospitable land. You shall be my messenger, for your fate, and the fates of Man intertwine, today and in future. Go now, find the craft beached on the shores, and take the men north."  
I did not want to help the Númenóreans, but I would do Uinen's bidding. I nodded and rose to my feet.  
I woke in my bed with a clear direction in my mind. Dawn was just breaking and I changed into breaches and a heavy tunic before strapping my long knives to my belt and picking up my quiver and bow. Lifting at last a bundle of Elven Waffers and attaching it to my belt, I left the room quietly and made my way down the corridor. I had almost left the house when I was stopped by Athenian the Door Guard.  
"I must go quickly from the city at the bidding of Uinen." I whispered, "Please tell Glorfindel of my departure and ensure him I am safe. There is no time for an explanation."  
Athenian nodded and I slipped past him into the still dark streets of Mithlond. I had not gone far before the shadow of Enhith flew down from the skies and landed on my right shoulder.  
"I suppose I can not escape all my companions" I whispered to her, "very well, you can come."  
My feet carried me to the North of the city. I walked old paths through the wilderness for many hours, I somehow knew which direction to go and I did not hesitate.  
I came at last to a long silver beach with many Gulls circling overhead. The sand was smooth and as I began to walk along the Gulls flew near, calling to the mighty Hawk on my shoulder. Enhith, muted all those years before, cast them a piercing gaze and they gave us our space.  
Towards the middle of the beach, there lay the wrecks of a crudely made boat. Several men were scattered around it and I ran to them. Turning one over, I saw that he was wounded, but not severely. He looked up at me and smiled.  
"Have I could to Valinor?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
"No Lord," I replied, "You have come to Middle Earth. I am Lhunrothien, I have been sent by Uinen to protect you and see you to your new lands. What is thy name?"  
"I am Elendil of Númenor." He said. 


	12. Surprise in the Night

Chapter Eleven: Surprise in the Night  
  
I did not take Elendil or his sons back to the Havens. They would not go and the Elves would not have them. Instead I took him to the shelter of the woods near the beach where I healed their woods. When they were all well Elendil and I discussed what was to become of them.  
"You cannot go back." I said, "There is nothing to go back to."  
"This is truth." Elendil replied, "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome marucan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta. Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place I will abide, and my heirs, unto the end of the world."  
I nodded my understanding. He was not going anywhere but Middle Earth.  
"Very well." I said, "There is a place, north and east of here, and a place south and east. There lies your safety for the time being, but you should first be taken to Rivendell. Lord Elrond would have heard of these happens and you should be brought before him."  
"Will you accompany us?" Elendil asked, looking to where his two sons were playing in the waves.  
"I will accompany you to Rivendell as is the bidding of Uinen." I sighed, "Though there are people there who I wish not to face."  
Elendil nodded, "When will we leave?"  
"Tomorrow, first light." I replied. ***  
  
The men were all asleep as I walked along the shores of the Great Sea, taking my time to glance out across the waves in the light of the moon.  
I was going back to Rivendell. The bidding of the Lady of the Seas was taking me right into the hands of that which I had avoided for seven hundred years, but I had to take Elendil to Imladris.  
I was absorbed in my thoughts; letting my guard down thinking I was totally alone on the beach.  
"Fair is that which wanders the Silver Beach." Someone said, causing me to turn around, with knives drawn. Standing ten feet further up the beach was a lean dark figure, the moonlight at it's back, I could not see the stranger's face.  
"Who are you and why have you come here?" I asked tentatively.  
"I came searching for you." The stranger saw my tightening grip on the handles of my knives and laughed, "Please, Lhunrothien, has my face become strange in days past? Lower thy blades, I am no foe."  
"The moonlight hides your face." I replied, "Step forward so I may see you clear."  
With that, the stranger took a step forward and I dropped my weapons.  
"How did you find me here Lord?" I asked.  
"We have searched for many days now." Glorfindel replied, "You are not easy to find Lady."  
"You should not be here." I said, leaning down to pick up my knives and return them to their sheaths at my waist, "I have business with the Númenóreans from Uinen of the Seas."  
Glorfindel took two steps towards me, "I have to be here." He said, "You are taking them to Rivendell, and Elrond would be most unpleased if you showed up alone."  
I raised a long slender eyebrow; "I believe the Lady of the Seas requested that I make this journey alone."  
"Higher forces would take advantage of you if this journey was made alone." He said, "I am going, whether you like it or not."  
"This is one mission you can not accompany me on my friend." I said, and with that, I turned away from the beach and started back towards the trees, I stopped, but without turning around I whispered, "I am truly sorry Glorfindel."  
Dawn was breaking, we had to move. 


	13. Beaten Fugitive

Chapter Twelve: Beaten Fugitive  
  
I woke the men in the hours before dawn. They packed quickly and we set out before the sun had risen. I led them East away from Mithlond on a winding untraceable path. This trip to Imladris was different from my previous journey. Whereas before I had simply wandered in the general direction of the Homely House, now I was guided by the will of Uinen, I knew the way.  
The hardest thing to get used to was how quickly the men tired. We had to stop frequently so they might rest and eat what sparse meals they could scrounge. I had not taken enough Lembas to last past the first week on the beach.  
After many weeks we came to with a day's march of Rivendell. Dusk was gathering but we had not yet come to a place suitable for rest, so we continued walking.  
We had come to a shallow stream when one of the younger men, Arthon was his name, spotted a dense thicket one hundred feet north of our current place. I agreed that this was the ideal place for us to spend the night and took them to it.  
I sat alone beside the fire three hours later staring into the orange flames. Memories flooded my mind. Before long, my thoughts drifted back to my carefree days, before I collapsed initially.  
I was about 200 years old when I first started wondering about my title 'Child Of Laughter' I went to Círdan and asked him why I had such a strange title. He sat on a chair, set on a raised platform at the end of the Great Hall. An Eldar, Nurfalas, lead me to him and I sat as his feet and asked,  
"Lord, why am I called the Child of Laughter?"  
Círdan looked at me for a long time before he answered. "When you were small," He said, choosing his words carefully "Your father was a serious Elf and a hard worker. Before you were born he would not express amusement in anything. But upon looking on your fair face, he lit up with smile, and henceforth named you Lhunrothien Araiavas."  
"Who was my father to be so serious?" I asked  
"That I will not say." Círdan replied, his tone preoccupied and concerned.  
I questioned him further but to no avail, he was stubborn as rock at times. I left the hall and mentioned not my parents to him again.  
I was jerked out of my wondering by a noise in the bushes to my left. I stood up and silently drew my knives, my feet making no noise as I stepped over the sleeping bodies of the men around me. I could hear Enhith stir gently in the trees above me and knew she wasn't the source of the noise. I came to the bush and quick as lighting reached in and pulled the visitor out by his hair, only to quickly release the badly beaten Elven child.  
"Who are you and how have you come here?" I asked him in Elvish, lowering my knives, but not sheathing them.  
"I am Carisil son of Dínthoron. I have escaped from Dunland where I was held captive for a great many years." The boy said, his Elvish choppy and broken. A tear ran down his bloody cheek. "I saw your fire and went to it, hoping it was one of my kin."  
"Do not cry Carisil, you are safe among us." I responded, whipping the tear from his face, "But now I must ask you a very important question so listen carefully. When you fled Dunland, when you ran away, did the wild men come after you?"  
Carisil kept his eyes downcast, his tangled blonde hair shaking in his grief. I knelt down and sheathing one of my knives I placed my hand on his slim shoulder.  
"Carisil?" I asked my voice layered with concern at the pain he felt.  
The boy looked up and catching my gaze he slowly, painfully, nodded his head. 


	14. Carisil Speaks

Chapter Thirteen: Carisil Speaks  
  
I redrew my knife and stood up, breaking Carisil's gaze and turning to the fire, "Awake Exiles of Númenor!" I cried, "Awake, we must move!"  
My step was quick as I moved around the fire, rousing the men. They looked at me in confusion as I doused the fire and woke their friends. When questioned my response was quick.  
"We have to move and we have to move now." I said. They saw the seriousness in my actions and quickly packed up.  
"Come with me Carisil." I took the boy's hand; looking out behind him I could see the torches of the Wild Men in the distance, there were at least twice as many of them as of us. Carisil turn and saw them too.  
"Don't let them get me!" Carisil said, speaking in the harsh tongue of Man, "I don't want to go back there."  
"They will not get you." I responded, "I so swear it."  
I led the band away from the thicket, but there was a full moon and the land was bare. The Wild men saw us move, and they quickened their pace. By morning the men in our band were exhausted and the injured Carisil was nearing collapse. The sun came up in our face and we could see the Fords, but the men were no more then twenty-five yards behind us. These wild men were hardy and the Númenóreans were weakened from their journey. They would overtake us if I veered off course.  
"The last stretch of our journey is before us!" I cried, "Run now and meet the Ford!"  
With that I picked up Carisil, and holding him tightly in my arms the Exiles and I ran for the Fords. Behind us the yells of the Dunlendings grew louder and fiercer as they too began to run. Ten meters before the Ford, with the Wild Men right on our heels I tripped under the burden of the unconscious child. Fearing my capture I started to stand up when I saw a hand, thrust out towards the child.  
"Let me take him." The newcomer said, I looked up and saw none other then the mighty Lord Glorfindel standing beside me. I nodded and climbed to my feet. Glorfindel picked up Carisil and ran with him as far as the Ford. We crossed in the shallow waters and came to a long line of Elven archers. The men, upon seeing them, turned and fled.  
  
***  
  
"I will not ask how or why you came to arrive before us friend." I said as we walked along the corridors of Imladris several hours later, "but I am very glad of your assistance."  
Glorfindel smiled, "I would have followed closer but you make your paths quite untraceable."  
I smiled and stepped out of the hallway onto an open arch that stretched between two rooms of the House. I ran my hands along the rail that stretched from room to room on either side of me. Looking over the edge, I could see a fast flowing stream, some thirty feet below. I saw two small children playing beside it, but as my gaze returned to the room ahead, my smile faded as I saw those assembled.  
Standing in the simple room were Lord Elrond, and his lords, Elendil and to my dismay, King Gil-galad. I stopped walking; not wanting to face the mighty king, but Glorfindel behind me placed a hand on my shoulder and I stepped over the threshold.  
At one side of the room sat a majestic bed, most of it was blocked from view but I knew that which it held. I walked towards those assembled and they parted to allow me to pass.  
Lying on his back with his eyes closed was Carisil. As I sat down beside him, he opened his eyes and looked at me.  
"Thank you," He mumbled, "You kept your promise."  
I nodded, "Carisil," I said slowly in common tongue, "This is Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and King Gil-galad of the Noldor, The man beside them is Elendil of Númenor. These Elves are lords of Elrond's house. Lord Glorfindel assisted in our escape from the Wild Men."  
"And what is your name?" Carisil asked, "What shall I call you?"  
"I am Lhunrothien of Mithlond." I responded. "We would like you to tell us how you came to Dunland, and how you escaped. You may speak in whichever tongue you choose."  
To my surprise, Carisil answered in Sindarin. "My father was Dínthoron of Eregion and my mother was Tanhisiel of Harlond. I was captured fifty years ago while we journeyed from our home in the north of the Misty Mountains to my mother's family in the Havens. The Dunlendings took my father and I and we were their slaves, beaten and broken at their bidding. My mother was taken by their leader as his wife. She was raped and tortured until she finally broke and died. When my father caught wind of how they had treated my mother, he went into a rage and slew half of the leader's house before they cut him down. They trusted that I had been broken and would not flee, but a year after my parents' deaths they left me unguarded and unbound and I flew."  
A lone tear trickled down Carisil's face, he winced as it passed over the scrape on his cheek but he continued bravely, "My-my father had told me he lived in Hollin until it was sacked, but he would never tell me why or how he had survived the assault. He would only tell me that he was sent away to the Nomad Elves in the north some one hundred years after his infant sister was sent west. He said his father wished for his kin to be scattered so they might be unreachable to the eyes of the Deceiver. My mother's family was shipwrights, thought their names escape me of late."  
At these words Elrond took a step forward. I exchanged a glance with Glorfindel who looked as confused as I did. I carefully avoided the King's eyes.  
"Carisil, you have been very brave during this time," Elrond said, "And in a moment you will be allowed to rest, but I must ask you one more question, did your father ever tell you his mother's or his sister's name?"  
"So very long ago." Carisil sighed, "he spoke of his mother Tarahawen but he could not say his sister's name. He simply called her Lhun, though he referred to her often."  
I heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the Lords behind me. My head spun. This boy's grandmother was Tarahawen? That would mean.I had a brother, but why wasn't I told? 


	15. Seperation

Chapter Fourteen: Seperation  
  
Carisil looked at me for comfort and I wiped the shock from my face.  
"Thank you friend, you have been very brave today." I said, the words getting caught in my throat, "Your journey has been long and hard, let yourself rest now in safety."  
Carisil nodded and closed his eyes, I turned from the bed and followed Glorfindel from the room.  
"We must decide," I heard Elrond say softly ahead of me, "What is to be done with the child, and where he will be sent."  
At this point I would have spoken up if not for my being completely numb with shock. There was doubt and pain in the hearts of the men and elves around me. Enhith swung down from the sky to land on my shoulder, I ran a finger along her head absentmindedly.  
I did not realize that the company had stopped and Elrond was standing in front of me, concern apparent on his face.  
"We will meet now to discuss what we have heard." He said, "I am sorry to tell you that you may not attend."  
I nodded, as much as I wanted to, it was pointless to argue with the Lord once he had made his choice. I left the company and went down to the trees, confusion radiating from my every pore.  
Where would they send him? I had assumed that my brother-son would simply be sent with me, why would we be separated? Enhith felt that I needed to be alone and left my shoulder.  
I reached a courtyard and sat down hard on a carved stone bench. Dark clouds swirled over my head and a single drop of rain hit a leaf behind me. I stared out into the trees not really seeing anything at all as I tried to comprehend what Carisil had said.  
I don't know how long I sat there before I heard someone behind me. Turning, I saw the Lord Elrond standing under a ledge, several metres away.  
"He's not coming with me, is he?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
Elrond shook his head, "We have decided that he will be sent to Lothlorien so that he may heal the wounds of his abuse."  
"Why was I never informed that I had a brother?" I stood up and joined Elrond under the ledge, dripping wet from the pounding rain.  
"We did not know." Elrond responded, "Like you, your brother's existence was never recorded. It is my belief that you were separated to protect the bloodline and your unique ability."  
"I can't stay here anymore." I sighed, "I will leave here tonight, please tell Carisil I'm sorry."  
"Where will you go?" Elrond asked as I turned away.  
  
"I do not know." Was all I could say. I was almost inside when I stopped and turned around, unstrapping the daggers of the Lady of the Night from my waist, "Please see that these are returned to Lothlorien." I said, handing them to Elrond, "I have no need for them anymore."  
With that I left the platform and returned to my room. It was there that Glorfindel found me, two hours later.  
"You must have something against staying in the same place." He smiled, "You are forever leaving."  
"It is true, though I am not sure why." I said, pulling a cloak around my shoulders.  
"You are not going alone." Glorfindel said, his tone firm.  
"Yes I am friend, I could never burden you with such a journey." I responded, turning to face him.  
"It is no burden." Was the response that told me he meant what he said.  
"Fine." I sighed, "How soon can you be ready."  
"I am ready now." And I saw he was.  
I tied a pouch of lembas bread around my waist and slid my blade into the sheath. "Let's go then." 


	16. Word Of The Alliance

**Chapter Fifteen: Word Of The Alliance**  
  
I do not know how long Glorfindel and I wandered in the wilds on Middle Earth. Enhith would bring news from time to time but we did not pay much attention to it. That is, until Elrond sent his plea.  
We received it one night shortly after we had made camp. Glorfindel leaned close to the fire and read the note by the light of the flames.  
"Lord Glorfindel and Lady Lhunrothien," He read, "Our needs become more desperate. Sauron the Deceiver has taken Minas Ithil. The Elven lords and the kings of men have met in Imladris. The decision has been made to make one last stand against evil in the form of the Last Alliance. We will march on Mordor in six months time. I ask you that if you are close enough, you join us in our assault, your strength would be an asset."  
For a long time neither of us spoke. We simply gazed into the fire and thought of the decision that needed to be made.  
"We have to go." I said at last, "We have to help."  
Glorfindel nodded, lifting his gaze from the fire, our eyes met, "We'd best rest then, and leave at first light."  
I sighed and curled up in my cloak, but sleep did not come until the fire's embers were low.  
The journey to return to Imladris was a hard one but we knew our way, thanks in part to the hawk Enhith, who led the way back from our camp in the North. The month that follows our receiving of the news is very uneventful and not worth detailing, but one day, we found ourselves crossing the northern Ford into Rivendell in the earliest of morning hours.  
Water slushed around my ankles as my keen eyes searched the darkness for the shore. My hood had long been pulled over my face against the cold night wind of the wilds, it now served to protect me from the spray. My right hand held tightly to Glorfindel ahead of me, I felt his confidence and it helped me to surge forward.  
Quite abruptly, I heard Glorfindel's feet leave the water and moments later, so did mine. Shaking off our boots we started walking towards the lights of Rivendell. We had not gone five feet before a bright flame ignited before me and I felt the tip of an arrow at my throat.  
"Speak, or face the reality of trespassing on this land!" Barked a distantly familiar voice in Common tongue.  
"We are of Elven kind." Glorfindel's voice did not show the smallest quiver of fear I felt from within him, "We return on urgent request from Lord Elrond."  
As he spoke, my mind raced, trying to place the voice to a person I knew. Suddenly, I remembered. I could hear a clear song in the darkness, and felt the fear of six elves, huddled in the back corner of a dark cave as fifty orcs marched by.  
"Luinrhos!" I exclaimed, a smile cracking across my face, "Fair is the hour of our meeting! Long has it been since our journey to the Golden Wood!"  
Confusion washed over the Noldor as I reached my hand up and pulled off my hood.  
"Lady Lhunrothien!" He laughed, switching abruptly to Sindarin, "At ease friends, unless this is any other then the lady's escort and friend Glorfindel?"  
"It is I of course." Glorfindel relaxed and he too removed his hood.  
"This is fair news indeed! Come, I will take you to the Lord Elrond, who is awake even at this hour." Luinrhos said and turned towards Rivendell, "I would have thought you would know better then to approach Imladris by night, especially these days."  
"We have been away for quite some time." I responded.  
  
We were taken to a large expansive library in the heart of Imladris. Seated at a carved table covered in diagrams and maps, was the Lord of the Homely House.  
"I am glad you have returned." Elrond spoke softly, not looking up from the map that he studied, "We could greatly use your assistance, there are so few...so few..."  
His voice drifted off as Glorfindel and I exchanged glances.  
"What news since we left Lord?" I pressed, I felt the burden that the Lord bore, but I needed to know.  
"Sauron has taken the southern city of Minas Ithil. He has fortified Mordor and his purposes are evil, though his plight lies in shadow," Elrond said, flipping a map over, "The Nazgul terrorize men and Elves alike. Many of the Nomad colonies have come to Imladris and the Golden Wood seeking safety. We are no longer going to stand idly by while our people suffer. This is why we march."  
Glorfindel nodded, he knew war; he was a soldier. I was not, and yet I still understood the anger that now radianted from Lord Elrond as he spoke of the plight of his people.  
"What can we do to help?" I asked, knowing the answer.  
"Glorfindel, we require your assistance on the battlefield." Elrond turned from his papers to look at us gravely by the soft lamp light, "Lhunrothien, your help is needed in a different sense."  
I did not argue. Whatever job I would be given would be one that Elrond knew I could handle.  
"I need you to take charge of the home guard. Watch the women and children of Imladris, keep them safe." Elrond said slowly, and I nodded, "If we are to arrive in Gondor on time, we are to leave in two weeks time. The soldiers of Arnor have already left. It would appear you have arrived just in time.  
"Now, I recommend you both get some sleep. I will have an attendant show you to your rooms."  
With that, Glorfindel and I stood and turned to see a young Elf clad in sky blue waiting for us. Upon reaching Glorfindel's room, he bid me goodnight and left me standing in the hallway staring after him.  
It had been many, many years since I had slept in a bed and I tossed and turned for many hours. I also missed the reassuring presence of my friend and traveling companion, Glorfindel. Eventually, I drifted off to a fitful sleep. 


End file.
